Wedding Flashbacks
by Anger Issues
Summary: 'I want you to know I'll still have wedding flashbacks of you looking flawlessly gorgeous in whatever dress you wear, and me, probably fiddling with my suit, desperately trying to look good enough to be the guy marrying you.' Bradley wrote a note for Sabrina, only for her to find it years after she left him at the altar, and a spying Puck knows about it, too. Not Bradley/Sabrina
1. Notes

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic _ever. _This story, I'm sure, has millions of little errors in it. Don't hesitate to point them out to me.**

**And, for the record, I am completely against Sabrina/Bradley.**

**Because what pairing name is worse than 'Sadley'?**

**Gah. I forgot this:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. MB does. And I don't own Tylenol. Someone else does. And I don't own any other name brand items in this story. Other humans do. So yeah. Not me. But I _do_ own this account. And this plot. And, for the moment, since you are reading this, I own your attention. It's MINE! ALL MINE!**

**Read on...**

* * *

"Wow, Ali, that's a beautiful drawing of a…hippopotamus?"

"Mommy! That's supposed to be Emma!" Alison corrected, crayon in her hand, and marker all over her face and arms. "Can't you see her face and rattle and bib?"

"Yes, sweetie." Sabrina replied, "Now why don't you go open the paint set Daddy got you for your birthday? Will you paint a pretty picture of the whole family to show to him when he gets home?"

"Okay. But I'll take extra-long because my scissor doesn't work well and the paint is all covered up in plastic," the girl said, referring to the half of a scissor Puck gave her when she lost her first tooth, "Plus, I'll have to get the paint all wet and usable."

"That's fine. Take as long as you want."

A sick Sabrina, bathrobe and all, raced upstairs into her bedroom, closed the door, and plunked down on her gold and cream colored bed, exhausted from taking care of a seven year old Alison and a two year old Emma while Puck was at work.

She reached over on her mahogany night stand and opened the top drawer to start a new book Daphne had bugged her about. The Hungry Pains, was it?

She was about to reach for it when she noticed the corner of a black book peeking out from under the feet of the stand.

"What's that?" Sabrina murmured, curious about the book.

She got up and pulled the book out. Turning it over, she was greeted with a photo of a blonde woman in a wedding dress next to a man with black hair in a tuxedo, both of them smiling in front of a large church.

It took a moment for her to realize the woman was herself, and the man to her side was her almost-husband, Bradley Heddrik. Those were the photos they had taken before a certain pink-winged fairy came and stopped her from making a tragic decision.

The book was their wedding album!

When she and Puck had first gotten married, he was determined to clear everything of Bradley's that Sabrina had. But she wanted to keep _something_. Not in a romantic way, but solely for memories. So she hid the album, only for her to forget it herself.

She flipped through the first couple pages of the album which they had filled the day before the wedding. There were only pictures from the rehearsal dinner, a copy from the picture on the front, and a picture of the happy couple kissing on a cold winter day when Bradley had decided to start a snowball fight.

Sabrina was about to close the book, when she noticed something through the clear, empty photo slots at the end of the book.

She skipped to the back and there, stuffed into the pocket, was a folded up envelope.

Swatting at a fly, the blonde slid out the letter and unfolded it. Bradley's handwriting was on the front, reading: _To My Beautiful Fiancé, Sabrina_

Careful not to rip it, she slowly opened the seal and took out a crumpled piece of lined notebook paper, folded to fit in the envelope. Then the note and envelope clutched in her hand, she slid the album back under the nightstand. She opened up the letter and saw at the top of the page was the date. He had written this the day before their wedding. Silently, she read:

_My lovely Sabrina:_

_Hello, dear. If you're reading this, you've obviously found the hidden note I stuffed at the back of our wedding album. I'm probably long gone, and you're probably old, sitting in a rocker on the porch of that house you said you adored. Or maybe you were flipping through all the photos of our wedding and happened to stumble upon this note._

_I want to say, first and foremost, I love you. _

_I love your smile, and the way your eyes light up when I talk about our future. I love the way you laugh, and how the ends of your lips curl up when I suggest a bad idea, but you don't want to upset me. (Yes, dear, I do notice that)_

_When we become grandparents, and our hair is gray, I want you to know I'll still have wedding flashbacks of you looking flawlessly gorgeous in whatever dress you wear, and me, probably fiddling with my suit, desperately trying to look good enough to be the guy marrying you._

_Flashbacks of when you wanted to go to Central Park, and when you couldn't find that robin you searched for so hard, how I took you to that Shakespeare themed ice cream place, Milkshake-Speare, and bought you that Midsummer Night's Cream cone._

_Once you've said 'I do', know that I'll be the happiest man on Earth._

_All because of you._

_With all the love in the world and more,_

_Bradley_

Sabrina smiled through the whole thing. At the end, though, she felt a twang of sadness.

_'All because of you.'_

The words rang in her head as she felt guilty for leaving him. She loved her family now, with Puck and her babies, but from time to time, Sabrina wondered what life would be like, had she not left...

"How are you feeling, Grimm?"

A voice jolted her out of her thoughts as Puck appeared at the doorway to their room, one hand running through his golden locks, the other in the pocket of his pants

"Fine" she replied, refusing to show any hint of her being surprised. "I was just reading a note from an old friend"

She wasn't lying. She was just…not telling the whole truth.

"Who's it from?" Puck questioned, going into their bathroom and grabbing the Tylenol for Sabrina's cold.

"Pinocchio" she said, now flat-out fibbing, putting the letter in her drawer. "He was just complaining about us being 'hooligans' but was too wimp to come up to me. It was from when we were 11."

"And you still kept it? You better not be cheating on me, Ugly. Now, open up" he said, approaching her slowly with a teaspoon full of the medicine.

"Don't worry, Stinkpot." She said, swallowing the Tylenol. "He was always too uptight for me. And in a war! Who worries about unorganized books when people are out to kill you?"

Puck replied, "Pinocchio. And you know we won that war all because of you, right?

"Yeah." She said feeling uneasy about lying and hiding the book from Puck.

She just couldn't get over how coincidental that was. But there were those words again:

'_All because of you.'_

* * *

**A/N: That's it!**

**I really think I could have done the ending better...yeah, not too proud of it. :3**

**Went back and added stuff to make the ending better. Though I still feel like something's wrong...**

**I hope I improve.**

**Oh, and, to the reviewers, tell me: Do you want me to do this from Puck's POV? I have and inkling of an idea to do that...But you tell me. By reviewing. :)**

**Please review! :D**


	2. Paint and Drugs

**A/N: Gah. I forgot to put this in. Mlergh.**

**Anon. Review:**

**PenguinLoverGurl: My wish is your command. Thanks! The drawing was upside down.**

**Okay! I made it! In Puck's POV! I feel happy! :D**

**Read on...**

* * *

Puck Goodfellow moved the stick shift into 'Park' and then proceeded to get out of his car and walk up to the front door of his house.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket, grabbed his keys, and shoved them into the lock.

Puck was about to turn the knob when he hesitated. Grimm was sick. With two kids. Who she had to take care of. By herself.

Keys still in the lock, he walked over to the window and peeked through. The interior of the house seemed alright. Emma was lying on her blanket, using her teething ring. Alison was in front of her miniature easel, face twisted in concentration on _something_, but the back was facing her, so he couldn't tell what. Grimm was probably upstairs sleeping.

He walked back over to the door, and turned the knob. But instead of going straight into the living room where his kids resided, he walked down the hallway and went through the back entrance to the room, where Alison couldn't see him.

Puck looked at Emma and held his index finger up to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. She bobbed her small head up and down, and resumed to her business.

He silently crept up to the back of his oldest and, bending his fingers in a menacing way, yelled "BOO!"

Alison screamed and dropped to the floor, her legs scrunched up and her arms over her head in a protective way.

She slowly opened one eye and, seeing who is was, calmly stood up, and turned to her easel, dipping her paintbrush into the container of pink paint.

Puck was shocked she didn't reply or get mad at him. That was, of course, until she turned around and smeared the pink paint all over his face.

Silence. The only other sound in the room was the sound of Emma sucking on her ring. Soon enough, she had sat up and had the ring grasped in one chubby hand, looking to see what would happen.

Puck, who had been bending over, got on his knees and pressed his cheek against Alison's, successfully getting most of the paint off of that side of his face.

Alison looked at him, walked over, and smeared the paint on her face onto his green shirt. She smirked when he saw that her attire was nearly the same color pink, making it useless for Puck to do the same thing to her.

"And the student surpasses the master. Well done, my young Padawan." Puck said, bowing to her. "What are you painting?"

The girl almost immediately covered up the creation with her back. "I'm not done yet." She said, "But you can have my drawing. Guess what it is?"

She handed him a paper with various scribbles on it. If you looked at it one way, it looked like a hippopotamus. If you turned it the other way, it looked vaguely like Emma.

"Is it Emma?" he asked, wildly guessing.

"Yep-se-doodle! Mommy thought it was a hippo." The girl said, "Isn't she silly?"

Puck nodded. "Very silly. Could you tell me where Mommy is?"

"She went upstairs. I think she's in her room."

"Thanks, Ali. I have to talk to her about being so silly."

Alison returned to her painting as Puck walked upstairs.

* * *

Puck was about to enter his room to get another shirt when he heard paper shifting.

Was Grimm wrapping something? His birthday wasn't for another three months. Then again, in June, she was preparing for Christmas…

Puck decided against barging in and turned into a fly to swerve into his closet. He turned back into himself, and changed into a nearly identical shirt. Making a split-second decision, he turned back into a fly to see what she was doing.

He saw her reading a book. Fly-Puck was about to turn away when he saw a picture of her. Kissing a guy. Who wasn't him.

Fly-Puck rested on his wife's shoulder and saw it was a wedding album. But not for their wedding. It was for Grimm and Barfley's. He thought he had gotten rid of everything that that scumbag gave her! He would have to confront Grimm later.

She was about to close the book when she noticed something he had not. Grimm flipped to the back of the book and there, lo and behold, was an envelope. He glared at it, hoping with all his might that it would spontaneously combust. It didn't.

Swatting at him, Grimm pulled out and unfolded the envelope, then bent over and hid the book under the nightstand. Now he knew where it was. He just needed an excuse as to how he would find it…

Large letters spelled _To My Beautiful Fiancé, Sabrina._

"Haha," Fly-Puck thought, swerving to avoid getting hit. "She's mine now."

She unsealed the envelope to reveal a piece of lined paper. Opening it, Puck saw it was a love letter. The nerve that scumbag had to write that!

Unnoticed, Fly-Puck landed on Grimm's shoulder and read the note. He frowned through the whole thing. Except when it said that is wife was looking for a robin. She meant _Puck_ Robin, not _bird_ robin. Even when she was with another guy, she still loved him.

In his peripheral vision, he spotted the clock. He should be home by now! Fly-Puck rushed to the outside of the door to hallway and transformed back into his human self. He stood in the doorway of their room.

"How are you feeling, Grimm?" Puck asked.

"Fine," she replied, "I was just reading a note from an old friend." '_Old friend my butt' _Puck thought.

"Who's it from?" Puck asked, going into the bathroom they shared. He opened one of the cabinets, and, to spend time snooping, added extra strong, dissolvable sleeping pills. Then he grabbed the Tylenol and poured about a third of it into a paper cup. He continued by dropping three pills into the cup and stirred it around until it looked like the regular medicine, except lighter.

"Pinocchio" Sabrina lied, "He was just complaining about us being 'hooligans' but was too wimp to come up to me. It was from when we were 11."

Puck scooped a teaspoon of the drugs and approached Sabrina, whom had put the letter in the drawer. "And you still kept it? You better not be cheating on me, Ugly. Now, open up."

"Don't worry, Stinkpot." Sabrina said, not second-glancing the lighter-than-usual medicine. "He was always too uptight for me. And in a war! Who worries about unorganized books when people are out to kill you?"

"Pinocchio." Puck said, and, deciding to make her feel guilty, added, "And you know we won that war all because of you, right?"

Sabrina looked queasy and confused look on her face. But the last brief emotion before passing out was of realization and burning anger.

* * *

Puck yanked the drawer open and rummaged through it, looking for the letter. After finding it stealthily shoved in a book, he decided to look for the album.

He dropped onto the ground and grabbed the book out from under the nightstand.

Then, he went downstairs into the basement and moved around different cardboard boxes. He had filled them with bricks, but labeled them 'Prank Supplies' to be sure that Sabrina wouldn't dare touch them.

After clearing them away, a white, wooden door was shown, some of the paint beginning to peel off.

Puck opened up the door and was greeted by an enchanted room of nature, specially made to have no end. A chimp army was off to the side, along with a kangaroo in a boxing square and an ice cream truck with a never ending supply of the creamy treat.

Trampolines were scattered around, but Puck confidently strode over to one. On it was a pillow and a unicorn stuffed animal, old and sewn to keep from falling apart.

"Okay, Kraven. Let's get a better look at that note."

* * *

**Hehe...I love Gravy-Kravy. :3**

**I think I'm going to add more chapters instead of making this just a two/three-shot...**

**Or I could start a different, actual story instead of this one-turned-two-turned-story thing.**

**So which should I do?**

**New Story?**

**Or Add Onto This?**

**Tell me. Give me your opinion. Give Constuctive Critisism. Flame if you want to.**

**But to do that...**

**you must _review_.**


	3. Pepper Spray and Chimps

**A/N: Okay, this will be following Puck, but mostly Sabrina.**

**This will probably be the last chapter. Then I'm going to start something different. I have an idea…**

**Anon. Review:**

**Sarah: Thanks! Me too. **

**And don't worry; I do know what I'm doing. Not just a 'not sure where this will go' story. I have a plot. Sorta.**

**Read on…**

* * *

I woke up feeling drowsy and mad.

As the Queen of the Sneaks, I realized that I had lost my touch. Someone had drugged me. And I fell for it, headfirst.

Shaking off a headache, I rushed downstairs, searching for Puck, to tell him about the drugger.

"Ali, where's Daddy?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. Daddy told me that if I ever see him running from upstairs, not to tell you where he went," the seven-year-old replied, "He takes me out for ice cream when you're gone, now."

This made me angry. He bribed our daughter? Thinking, I suggested, "If you tell me where he went, I'll let you have ice cream every day for a week. And I'll take you out to a movie on Saturday."

"Daddy's in the basement. He was holding a black book and some paper." Black book? Paper? Realization hit me like a brick as I put the puzzle pieces together. Puck must have been the drugger and was hiding from me because he had the note and wedding album.

"Good girl. Use the ladder in the closet to get the ice cream in the freezer. The bowls are in the first cabinet and the scoop is in the third drawer. You know how to undo the child safety lock, right?"

"Yup. Daddy taught me and Emma."

"Okay. Don't eat too much!" I said as I ran into the basement.

Scanning the room, nothing was out of the ordinary. The table remained in the same position as always and all the decoration boxes remained untouched with a thick layer of dust on them. I searched the laundry room and the locked library room with all the Grimm journals.

Turning around, I stomped halfway up the stairs before noticing something behind the gaps of the stairs: A door. A white door that had never been there before. I rushed back down stood in front of the mysterious door. Strewn across the floor were Puck's boxes full of prank supplies.

Careful not to hit a box, I walked towards the door. Opening it, I was greeted with a sight I had not seen for ages:

Puck's old room.

As soon as I stepped foot on the grassy paradise, about a hundred pixies attacked me and began biting my skin. I swatted at them, but didn't hit a single one.

Then I remembered something that Dad had made me promise to have 24/7 when Puck and I moved in together.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a can of pepper spray.

Shielding one hand over my eyes, I pressed down and randomly sprayed around me. Once I didn't feel anymore bites, I opened one eye.

Pixies lay, scattered across the grass like dead bugs. I bent down and poked one, it dissolved into dust once my finger came in contact with it.

I walked farther into Puck's room, searching for him.

A trampoline came into my line of vision and I ran towards it, pepper spray at the ready.

As I approached it, I realized there was no one on it. Turning around, I came face to face with a big, hairy chimp.

* * *

Puck flew into the skies, carefully landing atop a tall redwood tree.

Sabrina, undoubtedly, would wake up and try to find him.

He transformed into a hawk and swooped across the sky, using his improved vision to scope for Sabrina.

Flapping to keep the aptitude, Puck spotted an unmistakable swish of blonde hair through the net of his trampoline.

Or, to be more specific, his _chimps_ trampoline.

She was getting closer…and closer…and then the chimps attacked. She began running farther and farther away.

Why was his wife so dang curious?

Oh, yeah. She was accident-prone. And a Grimm.

Something squishy and brown was thrown in her direction. And it wasn't mud. Sabrina recoiled and then brought out a can of…pepper spray?

Spraying it on one of his chimp's eyes, Puck reminded himself to get some of that to use in case of an emergency of Angry Sabrina.

So now would be a good time to have some.

Deciding he had time, Puck swooped down to his trampoline, returned to his human form, and grabbed a black marker.

Barfley was going to regret ever _looking_ at his wife.

* * *

I was mad. Mad with having to deal with chimps, mad with having to deal with Puck's immaturity, mad because I smelled like _crap_, and just mad at the world, cracked my knuckles.

Puck was going to get it.

Silently wanting to shriek in frustration at the man whose back was to me, I snuck behind him and went under the trampoline.

Praying he wouldn't notice me, I went under Puck's body, and bumped him _hard, _knocking him over. He screamed, and I walked out.

I stood behind him, absolutely fuming, positive that steam was coming out from my ears.

"Puck Robin Goodfellow, how _dare_ you drug me and steal my things!"

Puck turned around, horror in his eyes, and hair messed up from falling on the trampoline.

I began again, "If you had come up to me like, say, a _normal_ person, I would have gladly talked to you. But _no._ You have to go and be all crazy like you are and _drug me._ Don't you realize we could have been civil about this?"

"This wouldn't be happening if you didn't hide stuff like this," Puck gestured to the album and paper, "from me. Why did you keep it?"

"Puck," I explained, "I kept it because I love him. Yes, I do love him. I'm not going to go marry some guy I don't love. I still have feelings for him. But, the difference is, even though I love him, I'm _in love_ with you. Just like how I love Daphne or Ali or Emma, but I'm not _in love_ with them. Do you get it?"

Puck sat there, his brow furrowed, so I could tell he was thinking.

"Yes, I get it, but I don't get one thing. Why did you keep the album?"

I sighed. "I kept the album because he was there when you weren't. He kept me happy when you weren't there. Think about it. If I had never met Bradley, we might not be where we are right now."

"Well, he still deserves to have fake mustaches and beards." Puck held up the album, showing me drawn in curly mustaches and goatees and furry eyebrows. And a third eye.

"Let's get back to the house. Ali and Emma have probably turned it down by now. Good thing we have insurance." I said, opening the door to the trampoline and dragging Puck off of it.

Walking back, I questioned, "You do know where the door back to our house is, right?"

"No dip, Detective Grimm. " He then proceeded to pick me up bridal style and we flew to the door back into the basement.

We walked back upstairs, hand in hand, and strolled into the living room.

Stopping dead in our tracks, both of our jaws dropped open to see one of the walls, completely covered in paint. Ali looked guilty, holding a worn down paint brush, and Emma sat on her blanket, literally red-handed.

On the wall, were four stick people, two of them bigger than the other.

"Hi, Mommy! Look, I drew the whole family!"

* * *

**Mergh. I feel like that last part with the whole 'love and not in love' thing was really OOC.**

**Anyway, the next story I'm writing will be called 'Butterfly'. It is a full story with actual pre-planned chapters and everything.**

**Here's the rough draft of the summary:**

**'Butterflies. Happily, slowly drifting. Wonderfully careless creatures, loving, living. Smiling, happy souls, never sad. That is, until, they fall into the clutches of an evil spider's web, struggling, but only able the wait for their death to reach them. Pleading, they call for help, only to be shushed by the deadly spider.'**

**There's another bit at the end, but I'm gonna bug you and not put it there. :D**

**Okay. This story is complete. BYE!**

**-Jess**


End file.
